An Unexpected Curse
by Zhechii
Summary: Dai Matou Enbu telah berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak jatuh ke tangan Fairy Tail. Satu bulan kemudian, Lucy ingin melatih kekuatannya dengan berkarir solo tanpa Natsu. Tanpa diduga, dalam misi solonya itu, dia bertemu dengan Sting Eucliffe. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? (Temporary on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _**I do not own Fairy Tail or any character.**_

* * *

_**An Unexpected Curse**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**_

* * *

Dewan Juri _Dai Matou Enbu_ telah mengumumkan bahwa Fairy Tail keluar sebagai pemenang.

**_"Pemenang Dai Matou Enbu adalah Fairy Tail!"_**

Anggota Fairy Tail bersorak gembira mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Selama tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka menderita karena mendapatkan cemooh dari masyarakat setempat karena mereka selalu menempati posisi terakhir dalam _Dai Matou Enbu_ dan dicap sebagai _guild_ terlemah. Kini mereka telah membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak lemah, Fairy Tail adalah _guild_ terkuat dan terkompak di Fiore, kembali berjaya seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Di hadapan para penonton_ Dai Matou Enbu_, anggota Fairy tail yang terpilih telah menunjukkan kekompakan, kebersamaan, kepercayaan, dan sifat pantang menyerah mereka._** 'Satu untuk semua. Semua untuk satu'**_ itulah prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh semua anggota Fairy Tail. Prinsip teguh itulah yang membangkitkan semangat anggota Fairy Tail yang terpilih untuk memenangkan _Dai Matou Enbu_.

Kemenangan mutlak _Dai Matou Enbu_ jatuh ke tangan Fairy Tail dikarenakan Sting, anggota Sabertooth yang terakhir, mengumumkan bahwa dia menyerah. Sting menyerah karena dia tidak sanggup menahan kagum kepada kelima anggota Fairy Tail yang terpilih dalam pertandingan terakhir. Sting beranggapan bahwa dirinya mampu mengalahkan kelima Fairy Tail yang terluka tetapi hati kecilnya berkata lain, meski terluka, kelima Fairy Tail masih berani berdiri di hadapan Sting dan tetap akan mengalahkan Sting untuk meraih impian dalam memenangkan _Dai Matou Enbu._ Sting mengakui bahwa mereka berlima sungguh menyilaukan sehingga membuatnya berat untuk melawan mereka.

Sting juga memiliki tujuan untuk menang dalam _Dai Matou Enbu_ yakni, untuk menghidupkan kembali _Exceed_ miliknya yang bernama Lector. Sting hanya menangis karena gagal mengalahkan kelima anggota Fairy Tail itu maka, dia juga gagal bertemu kembali dengan _Exceed_nya.

"Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya," ujar Erza.

Sting mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang bingung Erza. Erza hanya tersenyum hangat pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Er_-chan_!" seru seorang wanita, dia kenalan Erza dan anggota Mermaid Heel, datang menghampiri Erza dengan menggendong seekor kucing berwarna coklat gelap kemerahan.

Sting yang menyadari dan mengenal kucing itu, langsung berdiri dan mulai berlari dengan rasa tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Si kucing itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan kaget melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan dikenalnya. Kenalan Erza yang bernama Milianna, menurunkan kucing itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kucing itu langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda pirang itu dengan menangis. Sting menangis dan memeluk erat _Exceed_ miliknya, tangisan haru mereka berdua telah menggetarkan hati para penonton _Dai Matou Enbu_ untuk larut dalam keharuan mereka dan para penonton bersorak ramai menyebutkan nama 'Fairy Tail'. Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Gray dan Milianna tersenyum menyaksikan acara nostalgia mereka berdua. Sting Eucliffe, anggota Sabertooth yang terkenal kuat dan arogan, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih polos pada saat itu.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh pihak istana, mereka akan melepaskan Lucy dan mengembalikannya ke Fairy Tail jika Fairy tail berhasil memenangkan _Dai Matou Enbu_. Dengan adanya bukti nyata atas kemenangan mutlak Fairy Tail, mereka mengembalikan Lucy pada _guild_ itu. Lucy sangat senang bisa berkumpul kembali pada teman-teman _guild_nya sedangkan Yukino tidak ingin kembali pada Sabertooth, dia akan memutuskan menjadi salah satu bagian pasukan istana.

Pesta perayaan kemenangan _Dai Matou Enbu_ diadakan pada malam hari setelah penobatan kemenangan Fairy Tail. Semua berpesta ria, meski tubuh para penyihir setiap _guild_ masih berasa sakit dan lelah, mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah maupun sakit di sela-sela pesta. Malahan mereka bergembira bersama untuk merayakan kemenangan Fairy Tail.

Lyon marah besar dan cemburu berat pada Gray, dia gagal mengalahkan Gray dan menarik Juvia ke dalam timnya jika dia menang. Lyon menantang Gray untuk bertanding ulang, satu lawan satu. Gray menolak sebab dia masih dalam proses penyembuhan setelah bertarung melawan Rufus dan Lyon. Lyon tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia memancing emosi Gray dengan mengatakan bahwa Gray adalah seorang pengecut dan lemah. Gray yang polos dan emosional itu, akhirnya terpancing dengan umpan Lyon sehingga Gray menerima tantangan Lyon. Juvia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan bimbang, Lyon mengajak Gray untuk bertanding ulang dan tantangan itu ditanggapi oleh Gray. Juvia berkhayal bahwa Gray menerima tantangan Lyon karena tidak ingin membiarkan Juvia pergi dari sisinya sementara Lyon berkhayal jika Juvia akan jatuh cinta padanya setelah itu. Gray terdiam dan sedikit risih dengan dua kawan penyihirnya yang saling berkhayal. Pertarungan ulang antara Gray dan Lyon dimulai, Juvia mati-matian bersorak mendukung Gray. Lyon semakin cemburu berat pada penyihir es Fairy Tail itu.

Minerva dan anggota Sabertooth lainnya meminta maaf pada Fairy Tail, begitu juga pada Lucy karena mereka menertawakan Lucy waktu _Naval_ _Battle_ itu. Seperti biasa, Fairy Tail maupun Lucy telah melupakan kejadian itu dan memaafkan sifat sombong dan arrogan mereka. Kini Fairy Tail telah menganggap tim Sabertooth adalah kawan bukan musuh mereka lagi. Senyuman hangat dan perasaan haru tersirat pada wajah anggota Sabertooth, mereka tidak percaya akan kebesaran hati para anggota Fairy Tail untuk memaafkan mereka yang dulu meremehkan dan menghina Fairy Tail bahkan melukai Lucy hingga hidup wanita pirang itu dalam bahaya.

Minerva juga meminta maaf pada Milianna dan Kagura atas perlakuannya terhadap mereka berdua, Milianna memaafkan Minerva sedangkan Kagura hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, Minerva berpikir bahwa Kagura tidak memaafkannya tetapi dibantah oleh Milianna. Millianna mengatakan bahwa kagura memang begitu tapi sebenarnya dia memaafkan Minerva. Minerva sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kita semua akan berpesta hingga matahari terbit!" Sorak Makarov,_ Master_ Fairy Tail sambil mengangkat gelas besar birnya ke hadapan para peserta pesta.

"OOOO!" balas sorak para peserta pesta lainnya yang sepakat dengan Makarov dan mengangkat gelas bir mereka.

Mereka semua meluapkan rasa kegembiraan dengan berpesta ria hingga sang matahari muncul dan membangunkan mereka dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Fairy Tail dan para _guild_ lainnya berpesta ria, selain untuk merayakan kemenangan Fairy Tail tetapi juga untuk mengeratkan tali persahabatan dan persaudaraan antara mereka. Tidak ada dendam, lelah, sakit, dan rasa sesal di sela-sela kemeriahan pesta. Yang ada, hanyalah sorak tawa dan wajah gembira para peserta_ Dai Matou Enbu_ terlihat di pesta tersebut.

Akhirnya, pertandingan _Dai Matou Enbu_ telah berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak ada di tangan Fairy Tail.

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian,

Meski telah memenangkan pertandingan _Dai Matou Enbu_, penyihir Fairy Tail tidak pernah bisa duduk tenang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka kembali mencari pekerjaan dari request para klien yang terpasang di papan request. Bangunan guild mereka berubah kembali menjadi megah sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu begitupun status Fairy Tail, _guild_ terkuat di Fiore.

Lucy, penyihir arwah suci yang berambutkan pirang, sedang mengamati _request _dengan cermat. Lucy telah berkali-kali mengamati dan membaca kertas _request_ itu, dia masih belum mau menentukan _request_ mana yang akan diambilnya.

"Hmm..." Lucy masih bingung untuk memutuskannya, tangan kanan Lucy memegang dagunya dan berjalan ke pojok awal untuk membaca lagi kertas _request_ di sana.

Mirajane datang menghampiri Lucy "Lucy, ada apa? Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan papan _request_ dengan bingung."

"Ah, Mira-_san_! Aku hanya bingung menentukan _request_ mana yang akan aku ambil. Kali ini aku ingin mencoba berkarir solo karena aku ingin melatih seberapa besar kekuatanku tanpa bantuan Natsu, Gray, dan Erza. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat sama seperti mereka bertiga. Karena itu,...," jawab Lucy, dia tertunduk sedih dan mengingat kembali pertandingannya di _Dai Matou Enbu_.

"Lucy...Bagaimana jika _request_ ini?" tawar Mirajane sambil menunjukkan selembaran request pada Lucy.

Lucy mengambil lembaran _request_ yang berwarna putih kecoklatan itu dari Mirajane dan membacanya " Memecahkan misteri batu misterius. Dengan bayaran 600.000 J. Aku ambil _request_ ini, Mira_-san_!" kata Lucy.

Mirajane sudah pasti mengira, Lucy akan menerima_ request_ itu, wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih tersenyum senang. Lucy akan memulai perjalanan pada keesokan harinya sebab dia harus mempersiapkan segala keperluannya sebelum dia berangkat. Natsu dan Happy mendengar Lucy telah menentukan _request_, mereka akan ikut bersama Lucy. Lucy menolak Natsu dan Happy ikut dengan dua alasan yaitu, pertama, Lucy ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat dirinya tanpa bantuan Natsu dan kedua, Natsu dan Happy pasti akan berbuat kekacauan sehingga membuat dirinya gagal dalam misi dan tidak menerima bayaran malahan harus mengganti rugi segala kerusakan Natsu dan Happy. Mimpi buruk di hari yang indah akan terjadi jika mereka berdua ikut.

Natsu dan Happy masih bersikeras untuk ikut bersama Lucy sebab mereka berdua khawatir pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Lucy memohon dan menyakinkan Natsu untuk membiarkan dirinya berkarir solo dan dia pasti akan kembali ke_ guild_ dengan selamat. Awalnya Natsu dan happy masih ragu, mereka berdua percaya bahwa Lucy akan kembali ke hadapan mereka karena Lucy kuat dan akhirnya, Natsu dan Happy mengurungkan niat mereka dan membiarkan Lucy berkarir solo.

"Luce! Jika kamu dalam bahaya, teriaklah sekeras mungkin! Aku tidak peduli sejauh mana tempat misimu berada, aku pasti akan datang menolongmu!" Kata Natsu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Natsu.." haru Lucy, dia sangat terharu dengan ucapan Natsu yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli dimana tempat Lucy berada, dia pasti akan datang menolong jika Lucy dalam bahaya.

Mirajane tersenyum hangat dan mulai beranggapan bahwa Natsu telah berubah, dia semakin dewasa dan sangat peduli dengan teman timnya. Lucy benar-benar bangga bisa masuk Fairy Tail, meski dia selalu gagal dalam pertandingan _Dai Matou Enbu_, _Master_ Fairy Tail tidak melakukan hal yang dilakukan _Master_ Sabertooth. Apalagi sekarang dia tidak sendiri lagi, teman-temannya dari Fairy Tail selalu mendukung dan membantunya sehingga kehidupan Lucy selalu diwarnai dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan.

Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal sebab dia harus mempersiapkan segala keperluannya. Lucy meninggalkan guild Fairy tail setelah berpamitan pada Natsu, Happy dan Mirajane serta para anggota Fairy Tail lainnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Lucy sangat terlihat gembira. _'Karir solo~Karir solo! Misi tanpa Natsu dan Happy! Tanpa ada pengacau dan tidak ada uang yang akan dikeluarkan untuk ganti rugi! Bayaran request akan sepenuhnya miliknya!'_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lucy saat ini.

* * *

Keesokan pagi,

Hari ini merupakan hari dinantikan oleh Lucy untuk memulai misinya hanya seorang diri tanpa ada pengacau di sampingnya. Lucy dengan mengenakan _tank top_ berwarna putih dan sebuah rompi berwarna biru muda untuk menutupi bagian dadanya agar tidak terlalu kelihatan terbuka lebar. Kunci-kunci arwah suci _(celestial spirit) _miliknya disimpan rapi dalam saku kecil dan dilekatkan pada ikat pinggangnya sehingga tidak jatuh serta tidak dilupakannya cambuk_ Fleuve d'etoiles_, senjata miliknya, yang digunakan untuk bertarung bersama para arwah sucinya. Rambut Lucy terikat menjadi dua bagian. Persiapan Lucy telah selesai, dia mulai keluar dari rumah kontrakannya dan beranjak pergi menuju stasiun Onibus.

Sesampainya Lucy di Stasiun kereta Onibus, Lucy langsung bergegas sebab kereta yang menuju ke tempat misinya akan segera berangkat.

Meski napas Lucy terenggah-enggah, dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta. Lucy mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan dia berhasil menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang berada di ujung pojok belakang. Tanpa ragu lagi, Lucy langsung menghampirinya sebelum ada orang lain yang akan menempati tempat duduk itu.

Sewaktu Lucy telah mendekati tempat kosong itu, dia sedikit terkejut. Lucy menduga kalau tempat duduk itu tidak ada yang menempati, ternyata dugaan Lucy salah, ada penumpang kereta yang telah menempatinya sebelum Lucy. Penumpang itu sedang terbaring dengan tangan yang berada di atas wajahnya untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mengenai matanya sehingga Lucy mengira tempat duduk itu kosong karena tidak terlihat sosoknya. Karena semua bangku kereta telah penuh, hanya tinggal bangku kosong di depan bangku orang itu, Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada orang itu, apakah orang itu mau berbagi tempat duduk dengannya?.

"_Ano_..."

"..." Orang itu tidak memberikan respon.

"_Ano_...Maaf. Bisakah anda berbagi tempat denganku? Tampaknya semua bangku kereta telah penuh, hanya tinggal bangku di depan anda saja yang kosong. Karena itu...Karena itu, bisakah aku menempatinya?"

"..." Lagi-lagi orang itu tidak merespon permintaan Lucy.

Kesabaran Lucy telah habis dikarenakan orang itu tetap tidak merespon Lucy untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oi! ANDA DENGAR TIDAK ATAU ANDA PURA-PURA TULI ATAU BENARAN TULI?" sentak Lucy, suara sentakan Lucy terdengar cukup keras sehingga semua mata di sekitarnya tertuju pada dia. Lucy harus menahan malu sebab dia sudah membuat kehebohan di pagi hari.

"Aku tidak tuli! Aku hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Kamu tidak perlu menyentakku seperti..." Penumpang pria itu terbangun dengan sedikit kesal karena suara Lucy telah membangunkannya dan dia belum selesai bicara, pria itu terkejut duluan saat melihat wanita pirang yang pernah dikenalnya berdiri di depannya. Lucy sama terkejutnya sewaktu melihat penumpang pria yang tidak meresponnya itu adalah pria yang pernah dikenalnya di suatu tempat.

"Sting Eucliffe?!" kaget Lucy

"Lucy Heartfilia?!" kaget penumpang pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Lucy.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya?

Bersambung...

* * *

_Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita pasangan StiLu. Aku suka Sting meski dia arrogan tapi dia lembut sama Exceednya._

_Aku lupa memberitahukan cerita pembukaan fictionku ini berasal spoiler manga Fairy Tail chapter 322 dan cerita selanjutnya aku ubah alurnya menurutku. Dalam cerita ini, tidak ada kejadian Eclipse Plan._

_Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ceritaku yang berantakan ini._

_**Reviews, Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : _**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's character.**_

* * *

_**An Unexpected Curse**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**_

* * *

**_Chapter sebelumya,_**

_Untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kemampuan Lucy tanpa Natsu, Gray, dan Erza di sampingnya, Lucy ingin mencoba untuk berkarir seorang diri. Mirajane menawarkan sebuah request pada Lucy yakni, memecahkan misteri sebuah batu sihir yang misterius dengan bayaran 600.000 J. Lucy langsung menerima request itu tanpa harus berpikir ulang terlebih dahulu._

_Keesokan harinya, Lucy telah mempersiapkan segala keperluannya dan meninggalkan rumah kontrakanya menuju ke stasiun Onibus untuk menjalankan misi solonya. Saat berada di dalam kereta, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan bangku kereta yang kosong di setiap gerbong kereta. Pada gerbong kereta terakhir, Lucy menemukan bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok belakang sendiri. Lucy langsung menghampiri bangku tersebut karena tidak ada yang menempatinya. Tetapi dugaannya salah, ada penumpang pria yang sudah menempati bangku itu sebelumnya. Karena dia sedang terbaring, Lucy mengira bangku itu kosong._

_Dikarenakan semua bangku di kereta tidak ada yang kosong lagi, Lucy memberanikan untuk membangunkan penumpang itu dan meminta izin untuk menempati bangku kosong di depan penumpang itu. Penumpang itu tidak merespon Lucy untuk kedua kali sehingga kesabaran Lucy telah habis._

_**"Oi! ANDA DENGAR TIDAK ATAU ANDA PURA-PURA TULI ATAU BENARAN TULI?"** sentak Lucy._

_"Aku tidak tuli! Aku hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Kamu tidak perlu menyentakku seperti..." Penumpang pria itu terbangun dengan sedikit kesal karena suara Lucy telah membangunkannya dan dia belum selesai bicara, pria itu terkejut duluan saat melihat wanita pirang yang pernah dikenalnya berdiri di depannya. Lucy sama terkejutnya sewaktu melihat penumpang pria yang tidak meresponnya itu adalah pria yang pernah dikenalnya di suatu tempat._

_**"Sting Eucliffe?!"** kaget Lucy_

_**"Lucy Heartfilia?!"** kaget penumpang pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Lucy._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucy sangat kaget melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama sewaktu pertandingan _Dai Matou Enbu_ yang terakhir dan pemuda pirang itu bernama Sting Eucliffe, anggota Sabertooth. Sting juga dibuat kaget saat Lucy berdiri di depannya.

"Sting, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku...Hummph..." Sting belum selesai dengan kalimat, dia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju ke jendela kereta untuk membukanya dengan lebar. Angin kencang dari luar jendela berlomba-lomba untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kereta sehingga tak sengaja mengangkat sedikit rok pendek Lucy. Lucy sedikit terkejut dan berusaha menahan rok untuk tidak terangkat lebih ke atas sehingga tidak memamerkan kulit pahanya yang mulus atau celana dalamnya di depan umum.

Lucy memperhatikan Sting yang terlihat lemas tak berdaya, sesekali Sting kembali muntah ke luar jendela. Lucy baru menyadari bahwa Sting adalah _Dragon Slayer_ sama seperti Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, dan Laxus, sudah pasti mereka semua bermasalah dalam kendaraan. Lucy tidak mengira bahwa dibalik sifat arrogan Sting, ternyata dia memiliki kelemahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Ne, bolehkah aku menempati bangku ini?" tanya Lucy seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan penderitaan Sting.

"Hm. Sila..." Lagi-lagi Sting tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah tekanan dari dalam tubuhnya membuat Sting sulit dalam berbicara dan kembali memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Lucy menyadari kalau Sting terbaring tadi bukan karena kelelahan tapi karena dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahan seorang _Dragon Slayer _yang sungguh memalukan yakni mabuk perjalanan di depan orang. Setiap kereta berguncang di atas rel, Sting kembali memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Ne, _Exceed_mu dan _partner_mu kemana? Mereka tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Rogue, Fr-Frosch, dan Le-Lector tidak iku...Hummph.." Sting berusaha menjawab tapi lagi-lagi kereta berguncang dan berbelok sehingga dia muntah lagi "Mereka tidak aku izinkan untuk..Hummph...ikut denganku," lanjutnya.

"Hm~ kenapa?"

Meski sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa Rogue, Frosch dan Lector tidak ikut bersama Sting, Sting tetap menjawab pertanyaan Lucy walaupun terhenti-henti karena Sting kembali mual dan muntah. Pemuda pirang itu menjelaskan bahwa dia ingin mencoba berkarir solo tanpa Rogue dan Frosch sedangkan Lector, _Exceed_nya, tertidur pulas karena kebanyakan makan sehingga Sting tidak tega membangunkannya. Mulut Lucy membentuk huruf 'O' setelah mendengarkan cerita Sting.

"Lalu kamu sen..Hummph..sendiri kenapa tidak bersama Natsu_-san_ dan yang lainnya?" tanya Sting sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Aku? Hmm..." Lucy terdiam, kedua matanya tidak memandang Sting lagi. Lucy tertunduk dan kedua mata gadis pirang itu memandangi kedua kakinya "Aku tidak mungkin menyusahkan Natsu, Gray dan Erza untuk selamanya dan bersembunyi terus di belakang mereka, Aku harus kuat. Mereka selalu baik padaku, selalu mendukungku dan selalu datang menolongku jika aku dalam bahaya. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Suatu saat nanti, giliranku yang akan menolong mereka..." Lucy kembali diam dan tertunduk sedih.

Sting memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang tertunduk sedih dan berhenti menjelaskan. Sting mengingat kembali dimana gadis pirang yang berada di hadapannya, sudah dua kali terluka dalam pertandingan _Dai Matou Enbu_. Pertama, saat pertarungannya dengan Corona Flare, penyihir wanita dari Raven Tail dan kedua, dia terluka parah saat _Naval battle_ karena mendapatkan serangan berkali-kali dari Minerva, anak perempuan dari _Master_ Sabertooth. Jika harus dibandingkan dengan teman-teman timnya yang terpilih, hanya Lucy yang gagal membawa kemenangan untuk timnya.

Sting sedikit memahami perasaan Lucy yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi kuat. Sting ikut tertunduk sedih mengingat dirinya juga lemah, dia dan Rogue mengalami kekalahan melawan Natsu dan Gajeel sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melindungi Lector dari Jiemma, _Master_ Sabertooth. Sejak saat itu, Sting ingin menjadi kuat sehingga dia tidak ingin kehilangan Lector, _Exceed_ miliknya untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua pasangan berambut pirang ini memiliki tujuan yang sama yakni, ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Gawat! Aku tidak boleh bersedih! Aku harus menjadi kuat seperti mereka bertiga! Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka! Karena aku juga-..." Lucy menatap Sting sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan "Aku adalah seorang penyihir," kata Lucy sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mata Sting terangkat yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut serta terpana melihat senyuman lebar Lucy yang menghangatkan dirinya bahkan lebih hangat daripada selendang sinar matahari. Sting merasa panas tubuhnya meninggi secara tak diundang padahal jendela kereta di depannya terbuka lebar sehingga tidak mungkin dia kepanasan. Tetapi, Sting merasa beda, jika dia merasakan kepanasan karena suhu ruangan, dia akan berkeringat membasahi tubuhnya sedangkan ini, dibalik wajah pucat pasi karena mabuk, terdapat siratan garis berwarna merah di wajahnya dan entah kenapa, jantung Sting berdebar-debar kencang tak terkendali.

Sting bertanya-tanya, _'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia berdebar-debar hanya karena sebuah senyuman dari Lucy? Apa dia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita pirang itu?_'. Tentu saja, Sting membantah pemikiran bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada penyihir dari Fairy Tail dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tidak masuk akal itu. Kereta berguncang-guncang di atas rel, Sting kembali dibuat tak berdaya dan muntah ke luar jendela. Sting mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa seorang _Dragon Slayer_ kuat seperti dia, harus memiliki kelemahan yang memalukan seperti ini. Sting tidak akan berhenti muntah selama kereta masih bergerak, sesekali dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghirup udara segar kemudian kembali mual dan muntah. Lucy merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkan Sting saat itu. Lucy berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Sting serta mengelus punggung pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut. Sting terheran-heran pada Lucy, '_Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis penyihir Fairy Tail padanya?'_. Sting ingin protes bahwa dia tidak butuh belas kasihan dari siapapun sebab dia adalah _Dragon Slayer _tetapi sayangnya, guncangan kereta membuatnya mengurung niatnya itu. Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil dan tetap mengelus punggung Sting.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Lucy dan Sting mendengar suara **_ChheessssSSSShhhhh_**..., suara roda kereta yang terhenti secara mendadak sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan roda kereta yang bergesek di atas rel. Dikarenakan kereta berhenti tiba-tiba, para awak penumpang yang berada di dalamnya seperti terkena gaya gravitasi yang memberatkan mereka untuk berdiri atau gaya tarik dari sebuah magnet raksasa. Lucy, penyihir arwah ini, semula berdiri di belakang Sting, kini tubuhnya menimpa Sting seakan-akan Lucy memeluk erat Sting dari belakang. Bagi Lucy, untung saja di depannya, ada tubuh Sting sehingga dia terhindar dari luka akibat ketatap jendela kereta sedangkan bagi Sting, ini akhir dunia. Sting tidak kuat lagi dengan penderitaannya ditambah mendapatkan guncangan mendadak dan dorongan tubuh Lucy, pemuda itu pingsan terlentang tak berdaya dengan posisi setengah badan berada di luar jendela dan wajahnya mencium tubuh luar kereta. Kereta Onibus yang ditumpangi oleh Lucy dan Sting tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan kembali bergerak seperti semula.

"Aduh...Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" gumam Lucy. Lucy, gadis penyihir Fairy Tail ini kaget saat melihat Sting pingsan tak berdaya tertimpa tubuhnya itu, "Sting?!" kaget Lucy, dia mengangkat tubuh Sting masuk ke dalam kereta dan membaringkan tubuh Sting yang terkampar lemas di bangku kereta.

Lucy ingin ketawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sting yang pingsan dan tak berdaya, gadis pirang itu menghentikan niat jeleknya karena dia tidak mungkin menertawakan penderitaan orang lain. Lucy harus membangunkan Sting sebab dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sting seperti itu selamanya atau Lucy bisa dituduh telah meracuni penumpang muda itu.

"Sting, bangun!" suruh Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya "Ayo, bangun!"

"Hmm..."

"Sting Eucliffe, bangun! Oi, bangun, pemalas!" bentak lucy kembali menggoyangkan tubuh anggota Sabertooth itu.

Sting tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya dan terbangun.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu masuk gerbong kereta terlepas secara paksa sehingga menimbulkan suara yang mengejutkan semua penumpang termasuk Lucy. Enam pria bersenjata memasuki ruangan dan menyuruh semua penumpang untuk angkat tangan dan ikut keluar bersama mereka. Lucy panik setelah mengetahui alasan '_kenapa kereta berhenti mendadak_ 'dan segera membangunkan Sting sebelum keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh keenam perampok kereta itu. Sting tetap tertidur lelap dan tidak ingin menghentikan dunia mimpinya saat itu.

"Kalian! Pasangan kekasih berambut pirang! Angkat tanganmu, cewek!" perintah salah satu dari keenam perampok yang mengetahui keberadaan Lucy dan Sting dengan menodongkan senjata apinya. Lucy menoleh ke arah perampok itu.

Akhirnya, Lucy menuruti perintah perampok itu daripada mengambil resikonya. Perampok itu menanyakan, _'Ada apa dengan pria pirang itu?'_ sambil tetap menodongkan senjata apinya ke Lucy. Lucy menjawab pertanyaan perampok itu, dia menjawab bahwa Sting pingsan karena mabuk perjalanan. Perampok itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, pria berwajah oval dengan dua gigi yang maju ke depan menertawakan Sting karena di usia dewasa seperti ini masih mabuk perjalanan. Lucy berpikir memang ada benarnya, soalnya dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sting sudah beranjak dewasa bukan anak kecil lagi sehingga kelihatan tidak wajar, jika di usia segitu masih mabuk perjalanan. Namun, perampok itu tidak mengetahui alasan utama Sting mabuk perjalanan meski telah dewasa dan tidak mengetahui bahwa di depannya itu adalah seorang penyihir _White Dragon Slayer._

"Wow! Gadis ini seksi sekali!" kagum salah satu dari mereka yang baru datang menghampiri kawannya, '_Perampok tonggos'_ julukan yang diberikan oleh Lucy. Kali ini, seorang perampok yang berbadan kecil dan kurus kering sehingga Lucy memberikan julukan _'Perampok gizi buruk'._

_'Perampok gizi buruk'_ mengamati Lucy dari atas hingga bawah, sesekali pria itu mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu seakan-akan Lucy adalah makanan yang lezat. Lucy menatap marah pria kecil dan mesum itu, tangan Lucy menyentuh saku kecil berisikan kunci-kunci arwah sucinya yang melekat di ikat pinggangnya dan menarik acak serta memanggil salah satu dari mereka untuk melawan para perampok itu sendirian. Lucy sadar bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan sekaligus seperti Erza, Natsu atau Gray tapi dia percaya pada kekuatannya, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak. Saat Lucy akan mengeluarkan kunci arwah suci secara acak, _'Perampok tonggos'_ itu menyadari tindakan Lucy, dia menodongkan senjata apinya ke pipi Lucy dan memperingatkan gadis itu, '_Jika dia berbuat macam-macam, para kawanannya tidak akan segan lagi, menembak penumpang kereta satu persatu'_. Lucy menghentikan usahanya sebab dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan penumpang yang tidak berdosa itu. Lucy menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,_ 'kenapa dia lemah sekali? Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti Natsu, Gray dan Erza, seandainya dia adalah salah satu dari timnya, pasti dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka sekaligus dan menyelamatkan penumpang kereta?'._

Harapan satu-satunya Lucy adalah Sting Eucliffe, _White Dragon Slayer,_ meski sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa saat ini, gadis pirang itu mengandalkan penyihir _Dragon Slayer_ dari Sabertooth yang masih belum membukakan kedua matanya itu.

"Kau ikut kami!" kata '_Perampok tonggos_' sambil menarik lengan Lucy.

"Lepaskan aku! Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!" berontak Lucy yang bersikeras tidak bersedia ikut bersama mereka. Lucy melirik ke arah Sting dan berharap pria pirang itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

'_Perampok tonggos_' itu menyeret Lucy untuk keluar bersama mereka, Lucy tetap tidak mau. Tenaga seorang pria sangat berbeda dengan tenaga seorang wanita, meski Lucy mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mencegahnya terbawa oleh pria asing itu, tetap saja berhasil terseret olehnya. Lucy menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak manggil: "Stingggg!"

"Buat apa kamu berteriak pada pemuda lemah seperti dia?" kata 'Perampok tonggos' semakin kuat menarik Lucy,"Sial, cewek ini kuat sekali dan keras kepala. Oi! Bantu aku!"

_'Perampok gizi buruk'_ itu membantu _'Perampok tonggos'_, Lucy tetap tidak berkeinginan terbawa oleh mereka. Lucy menutup matanya sekuat mungkin dan memohon dalam hati, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya "Natsu, tolong aku!" jerit Lucy dalam hati.

"Lucy, merunduklah!" kata seseorang.

"Natsu.." Lucy langsung mematuhi perintah orang itu tanpa membuka matanya, dia merunduk segera meski kedua tangannya dipegang oleh perampok kereta itu. Orang itu melompat di atas Lucy dan memukul kedua perampok itu.

"..." Kedua perampok kereta itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy, mereka berdua terhempas jauh dari Lucy kemudian terpental keluar kereta akibat tidak kuat menahan serangan orang yang menolong Lucy. Salah satu gigi depannya dari '_Perampok tonggos_' itu tanggal dari gusinya sedangkan _'Perampok gizi buruk'_ itu pingsan dengan mata melotot serta bulatan besar berwarna merah kebiruan menghiasi pipi mereka.

Saat lucy membuka kedua matanya, dia sangat terkejut melihat kedua perampok kasar itu telah terpental keluar menjauhi kereta. Bagian langit-langit kereta rusak dan berlubang karena pentalan mereka. Bukan hanya Lucy yang terkejut, seluruh penumpang di sekitar gerbong itu, dibuat takjub pada orang yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan sekali serangan.

"Terima kasih, Nat.."

Lucy terdiam tak menduga bahwa sosok pahlawannya hari ini adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki bekas luka di atas matanya berdiri di depannya "Sting!"

"Kamu mengira aku Natsu_-san_. Sayang sekali, Lucy!" gumam Sting sambil membantu Lucy berdiri.

"Berisik!" sentak Lucy kemudian Lucy menjelaskan bahwa seluruh penumpang kereta ini dalam bahaya, sekelompok perampok menyerang dan membajak kereta. Para perampok itu melihat salah satu kawannya terluka dan diserang, mereka beramai-ramai, berlarian menyerbu gerbong Lucy dan Sting.

Lucy meminta bantuan Sting untuk berkerja sama untuk menumpas seluruh komplotan perampok, Sting menolak. Seperti biasa, Sting sangat percaya diri dan arrogan, dia bilang akan menumbangkan semua komplotan perampok itu. Lucy sedikit kesal, sifat Sting sama sekali tidak berubah walau Lucy berpikir Sting berubah menjadi lembut dan peduli saat dia menolong Lucy. Akhirnya, lucy menarik kembali kata-katanya itu. Sting melompat keluar dari jendela tempat duduk mereka yang terbuka lebar dan mulai menyerang satu persatu sekaligus dengan menggunakan _Hakuryū no Hōkō__ (**White Dragon's Roar)**_, sebuah semburan cahaya dari mulutnya yang terlihat seperti cahaya laser jika disemburkan. Satu deretan perampok yang berjumlah 8 orang tehempas sekaligus, hanya sekali serangan kemudian Sting mendekati para perampok yang tidak terkena serangannya dan menghajar mereka satu persatu tanpa menggunakan sihir apapun.

Lucy agak sedikit terkagum-kagum pada Sting, meski Sting kalah dari Natsu, pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, dia juga ikut melompat dari jendela sama seperti Sting dan membantu pemuda pirang dari Sabertooth sebab Lucy tidak ingin Sting terlihat keren seorang diri di depan umum.

"Bukalah gerbang emas sapi, Taurus!" ucap lucy sambil mengayunkan kunci arwah suci yang berwarna emas.

Muncullah seekor sapi jantan berotot dengan membawa kapak besar di samping Lucy, _"Moo~ Lucy-san, tetap seksi seperti biasanya!"_ mesum sapi jantan itu. Lucy hanya menghela napas menanggapi ucapan Taurus kemudian dia menyuruh arwah suci itu menghabisi para perampok itu. Sapi jantan langsung melaksanakan perintah tuannya yang seksi itu, dia mengayunkan kapak besarnya ke arah perampok itu dan 5 perampok itu terlempar dan terluka. Sting masih sibuk menghajar para perampok yang terus berdatangan menghampirinya begitupun Lucy dengan bantuan Taurus berhasil mengurangi jumlah kawanan perampok itu.

15 menit kemudian,

Para perampok yang semula berdiri tegak menodongkan senjata apinya kini terbaring babak beluk dalam dua bagian yakni bagian Sting dan Lucy. Setelah pertarungan selesai, arwah suci, Taurus, menghilang dan kembali ke dunianya. Seperti biasa, Lucy tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada temannya itu.

"Lihat'kan? Kalau kita berkerja sama, pasti cepat selesai!" gumam Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang dan menyeringai ke arah Sting. Sting tidak berkata apa-apapun serta membuang muka. Para penumpang bersorak-sorai melihat kawanan perampok itu telah terkampar babak beluk dan mereka bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia kepada kedua penyihir berambut pirang itu karena berkat kedua penyihir itu, hidup mereka terselamatkan.

"Oh~ aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan seorang penyihir di sini," kata seseorang dari balik kegelapan hutan.

Lucy dan Sting menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. "Bos!" seru salah satu dari kawanan perampok yang terluka. Lucy dan Sting melirik dan sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa sosok di balik kegelapan hutan itu adalah pimpinan mereka kemudian kembali fokus pada sosok yang berjalan dari kegelapan hutan. Kedua penyihir berambut pirang mengawasi pimpinan perampok itu dan waspada padanya sebab mereka merasakan aura yang berbeda dari pimpinan itu.

Sosok dari balik kegelapan, lama-kelamaan terlihat di hadapan mereka semua. Seorang wanita dengan berpakaian gaun ketat berwarna hitam dengan belahan tinggi di sebelah kiri sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang mulus dan bermake up ala _gothic _berdiri di hadapan Lucy dan Sting dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Perempuan?" heran Lucy dan Sting secara serentak, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pemimpin para komplotan perampok adalah seorang perempuan.

"Jangan kalian anggap remeh diriku,..."

Pemimpin wanita itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia malahan mendekati Sting dan mengelus pipi Sting dengan lembut, itu membuat bulu roma Sting berdiri dan dia bergemetaran. "Ah~ Baru kali ini, aku menemukan pria tampan seperti dia. Hem~ Kau merupakan tipeku, anak muda," gumamnya sembari menyentuh perut Sting yang terlihat berotot itu dengan mesum.

"Ne, apa kamu bosan dengan wanita pirang di sebelahmu itu? Daripada dia, lebih baik kamu memilih diriku yang sudah berpengalaman dalam bercinta!" rayu wanita _gothic_ itu tetap menggoda Sting.

"Tu-tunggu se-sebentar..!" bantah Lucy, seakan-akan Lucy adalah kekasih Sting dan memaksa Sting melupakan Lucy.

"Ne?" kata wanita itu sambil akan mencium Sting.

Tiba-tiba, mulut Sting bercahaya dan mengeluarkan _Hakuryū no Hōkō _pada wanita itu, tapi sayangnya wanita itu berhasil menghindari dengan gesit. Lucy dan Sting merasa tidak percaya bahwa wanita itu berhasil menghindari _Hakuryū no Hōkō _milik Sting padahal waktu pertarungan _Dai Matou Enbu_, Natsu dan Gajeel terluka tapi wanita itu...

"Oh ~ _Dragon Slayer_. Aku tidak mengira dapat bertemu dengan seorang penyihir bertipe _Dragon Slayer_ yang tidak sopan sepertimu, Apa orang tua nagamu tidak pernah mengajarkan tata krama, bagaimana cara berbicara dan memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik?" kata wanita berambut panjang dan terikat ke atas _(Ponytail), _"Ha...ha..ha.. Menarik! Sungguh menarik! Aku semakin berhasrat untuk... Membunuhmu, pemuda pirang!" geram wanita itu, dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari saku gaun ketatnya itu.

"Kunci arwah suci! Wanita itu, Penyihir arwah suci?!" kejut Lucy saat melihat di tangan wanita itu sedang memegang sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Walaupun kunci arwah suci wanita itu berwarna perak, Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sihirku! Terbukalah gerbang perak _Canis Major_,..."

Lucy mendengar perempuan itu akan membuka gerbang _Canis Major_, yang dimana levelnya agak berbeda dengan _Canis Minor_ Lucy, Plue dan membayangkan bagaimana bentuk sosok arwah suci dari klan rasi bintang _Canis Major_, _'Apakah sama dengan Plue? Canis Major, berarti anjing besar? Bentuknya mungkin sama dengan Plue hanya saja ukurannya berbeda?'._ Lucy sedikit tertawa dengan imajinasinya yang membayangkan bentuk arwah _Canis Major, _Plue versi raksasa_._

"CERBERUS!"

"EH?!"

Setelah wanita itu menyebutkan nama dari klan _Canis Major_, Lingkaran sihir berwarna emas muncul bersamaan dengan suara bel pintu yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa arwah suci datang bertamu ke dunia manusia. Secara tiba-tiba, langit-langit yang cerah berubah menjadi kelabu dan suram sehingga menutupi sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi dan semua terlihat gelap kelabu. Dari balik kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat itu, ada sepasang mata bukan tiga sepasang mata berwarna merah sedang mengawasi Lucy dan Sting. Dengan satu raungannya, dia menghembuskan asap hitam yang menari-nari di sekitarnya dan menampakan sosok asli dari tiga sepasang mata merah itu.

"BOHONG?! INI BUKAN PLUE VERSI RAKSASA TAPI INI ANJING SETAN, CERBERUS?!" teriak Lucy yang bergema.

"Hahaha... Ini adalah kunci arwahku yang paling kuat, Cerberus!"

Lucy tidak habis percaya bahwa, ada lagi kunci perak arwah suci yang kuat selain _Ophiuchus_, milik Yukino dan _Caelum_, milik Angel. Di depan mata Lucy, telah berdiri arwah suci berupa anjing hitam raksasa berkepala tiga, berantaikan perak di setiap leher mereka dan bermata merah dan siap menghancurkan dirinya. Lucy ragu, _'Apakah misi yang diambilnya ini termasuk misi untuk pemula? Padahal dirinya belum sampai ke tempat tujuan tapi harus melawan musuh kuat seperti ini?'_

_Bagaimanakah Lucy dan Sting menghancurkan Cerberus dan apakah Lucy mendapatkan kunci arwah suci yang baru dalam perjalanan?_

_Bersambung..._

* * *

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah membaca cerita ini dan mereviewsnya._

_Buat Novi Eucliffe dan Joker-nyan, aku sudah menjawab kekuranganku yang di chapter awal soalnya aku ingin membuat kalian penasaran._

_Lagi-lagi ini cerita kacau balau, tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya._

_**Reviews, Please!**_


	3. Author Note

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail always belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei. _**

* * *

**Notice : Ini bukan cerita. (Ajang kreatifitas)**

_Para readerku yang terhormat, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua. Seperti kalian ketahui bahwa Uranometria adalah senjata pemungkas Lucy yang berjumlah 88 bintang. _

_88 bintang antara lain;_

**_Andromeda = Putri Andromeda_**

**_Antlia = pompa air_**

**_Apus = burung surga_**

**_Aquarius = pembawa air_**

**_Aquila = garuda_**

**_Ara = altar_**

**_Aries = domba_**

**_Auriga = pengemudi kereta perang_**

**_Bootes = penggembala_**

**_Caelum = alat pemahat_**

**_Camelopardus = jerapah_**

**_Cancer = kepiting_**

**_Canes Venaciti = anjing-anjing pemburu_**

**_Canis Major = anjing besar_**

**_Canis Minor = anjing kecil_**

**_Capricornus = kambing _**

**_Carina = lunas kapal Argonauts_**

**_Casiopeia = ratu Ethiopia_**

**_Centaurus = Centaur_**

**_Cepheus = raja Ethiopia_**

**_Cetus = ikan paus_**

**_Chamaeleon = bunglon_**

**_Circinus = kompas_**

**_Columba = merpati_**

**_Coma Berenices = rambut Berenice_**

**_Corona Australis = mahkota selatan_**

**_Corona Borealis = mahkota utara_**

**_Corvus = burung gagak_**

**_Crater = cangkir_**

**_Crux = salib selatan_**

**_Cygnus = angsa_**

**_Delphinus = ikan lumba-lumba_**

**_Dorado = ikan todak_**

**_Draco = naga_**

**_equuleus = kuda kecil_**

**_Eridanus = sungai_**

**_Fornax = tungku_**

**_Gemini = kembar_**

**_Grus = burung bangau_**

**_Hercules = Hercules, anak Zeus_**

**_Horologium = jam_**

**_Hydra = naga laut_**

**_Hydrus = ular air_**

**_Indus = Indian_**

**_Lacerta = kadal_**

**_Leo = singa_**

**_Leo Minor = singa kecil_**

**_Lepus = kelinci_**

**_Libra = timbangan neraca_**

**_Lupus = serigala_**

**_Lynx = sejenis kucing liar_**

**_Lyra = sejenis kecapi_**

**_Mensa = meja (pegunungan)_**

**_Microscopium = mikroskop_**

**_Monoceros = kuda bertanduk satu_**

**_Musca = lalat_**

**_Norma = timbangan datar_**

**_Octans = oktan_**

**_Ophiuchus = tangan naga_**

**_Orion = pemburu_**

**_Pavo = merak_**

**_Pegasus = kuda bersayap_**

**_Perseus = Perseus (dewa perang)= kayak di Clash of The Titans_**

**_Phoenix = burung dalam dongeng_**

**_Pictor = kuda-kuda_**

**_Pisces = ikan_**

**_Piscis Austrinus = ikan selatan_**

**_Puppis = buritan kapal Argonauts_**

**_Pyxis = kompas di kapal Argonauts_**

**_Reticulum = jaring_**

**_Sagitta = anak panah_**

**_Sagittarius = pemanah_**

**_Scorpius = kalajengking_**

**_Sculptor = alat ahli pahat_**

**_Scutum = perisai_**

**_Serpens = naga_**

**_Sextans = sekstan_**

**_Taurus = lembu jantan_**

**_Telescopium = teleskop_**

**_Triangulum = segitiga_**

**_Triangulum Australis = segitiga selatan_**

**_Tucana = semacam burung_**

**_Ursa Major = beruang besar_**

**_Ursa Minor = beruang kecil_**

**_Vela = layar kapal Argonauts_**

**_Virgo = gadis_**

**_Volans = ikan terbang_**

**_Vulpecula = rubah_**

* * *

_Seperti yang kita ketahui lagi, Lucy sudah memiliki 10 kunci emas (Aquarius, Leo, Cancer, Sagitarius, Aries, Taurus, Virgo, Gemini, Scorpion, Capricorn) dan 5 kunci perak (Lyra, Crux, Pyxis, Horologium dan Canis Minor (Plue))._

_Yukino 2 Kunci emas (Libra dan Pisces) dan 1 Kunci perak (Ophiuchus)_

_Angel : Caelum_

_Serta di episode 153, kita bisa melihat para arwah suci: Angsa, teleskop, dll (hehe...aku lupa)_

_Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian, tolong imajinasikan salah satu dari para 88 klan rasi bintang sesuai ide kalian,_

**_Nama Klan rasi bintang :..._**

**_Nama asli rasi bintang (terserah kalian) :..._**

**_Kekuatannya :..._**

**_Kelemahannya :..._**

**_Sifat rasi bintang itu terhadap pemiliknya :..._**

**_Wujud dan penampilannya :..._**

_Aku sudah membuatnya yaitu, Canis Major (Anjing besar) pada chapter 2ku, Cerberus. 'Kenapa mesti Cerberus?' soalnya Anjing yang dapat julukan 'anjing besar' dalam cerita Mythology adalah cerberus itu._

_Aku mohon bantuannya, dibuat lucu banget tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencoba menggabungkan ide kalian dengan alur ceritaku nanti. Soalnya selain serius, aku juga ingin cerita ini dibumbui humor dikit. Tidak semua rasi bintang, aku hanya mengambil beberapa yang akan menjadi kunci arwah suci Lucy yang baru._

_Tolong, ya! Aku kehabisan ide menggambarkan para rasi bintang sisanya. Cukup tulis ide kalian di kotak reviews atau Private Message._

_Terima kasih, jika ada yang bersedia berpartisipasi membantu diriku. Tolong Ya! Tidak usah malu-malu, Aku akan langsung memasukkan ide kalian ke dalam daftar kerangka ceritaku._

**_Sekali lagi! Terima kasih! Selamat Mencoba!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ _**I don't own Fairy Tail, the genius behind it is Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

_**An Unexpected Curse**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**_

* * *

**_Cerita sebelumnya,_**

_Kereta yang dinaiki oleh Sting dan Lucy telah diserang oleh segerombolan perampok tak dikenal, Sting, sang Dragon Slayer, harapan Lucy untuk membantunya keluar dari masalah ini malah pingsan karena mabuk perjalanan dan sewaktu Lucy dalam bahaya, Sting terbangun dan menolong Lucy serta mereka berdua berhasil menumbangkan seluruh perampok kereta. Lucy dan Sting belum bernapas lega sebab, gerombolan perampok itu memiliki seorang pemimpin. Pemimpin mereka adalah seorang perempuan genit, dia tertarik pada Sting saat pandangan pertama karena wajah dan perawakan Sting telah memikat perempuan itu. Sting menolak dan membuat perempuan itu menjadi geram dan berhasrat untuk membunuh Sting._

_Lucy dan Sting merasakan aura yang berbeda dari pemimpin perampok itu, firasat Sting dan Lucy akhirnya terjawab. Pemimpin wanita dari gerombolan itu adalah seorang penyihir, sama seperti mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, perempuan itu adalah seorang penyihir arwah suci dan dia memanggil arwah suci yang berasal dari klan rasi bintang Canis Major. Lucy mengira bahwa arwah suci klan rasi bintang Canis Major sama dengan Canis Minor milik Lucy, Plue, hanya saja pasti ukuran mereka berbeda, Major berarti besar sedangkan Minor berarti kecil, sedangkan Canis itu sendiri adalah Anjing. Jika digabungkan, Canis Major berarti anjing besar._

_Sayang sekali, perkiraan Lucy meleset seratus persen sebab Canis Major dalam bayangkan Lucy adalah Plue versi raksasa dan kenyataannya adalah..,_

_**"BOHONG?! INI BUKAN PLUE VERSI RAKSASA TAPI INI ANJING SETAN, CERBERUS?!"** teriak Lucy yang bergema._

_Lucy tidak habis percaya bahwa, ada lagi kunci perak arwah suci yang kuat selain Ophiuchus, milik Yukino dan Caelum, milik Angel. Di depan mata Lucy, telah berdiri arwah suci berupa anjing hitam raksasa berkepala tiga, berantaikan perak di setiap leher mereka dan bermata merah dan siap menghancurkan dirinya. Lucy ragu, 'Apakah misi yang diambilnya ini termasuk misi untuk pemula? Padahal dirinya belum sampai ke tempat tujuan tapi harus melawan musuh kuat seperti ini?'_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Arwah Suci Canis Major : Cerberus.**_

Suasana mencengkam, langit-langit berwarna kelabu berputar-putar mengelilingi area itu seakan-akan menambah ketegangan dan ketakutan. Tetesan keringat dingin mulai membasahi permukaan kulit wajah Lucy dan seluruh tubuh Lucy bergemetar. Bagaimana tidak, ada sosok mengerikan tengah berdiri di hadapannya yakni, anjing hitam berukuran raksasa dan memiliki tiga kepala kembar serta rantai perak menghiasi leher mereka. Tiga sepasang mata berwarna merah mengawasi Lucy dan Sting dan memamerkan deretan gigi mereka yang tajam, sang pemilik arwah suci itu tertawa bahagia.

"Lihat, inilah arwah suci terkuat yang pernah aku miliki! _Canis Major_, Cerberus!" bangga perampok wanita itu.

Para bawahan dari perampok wanita itu bersorak bahagia, pemimpin mereka telah datang membantu membalaskan sakit mereka terhadap kedua penyihir berambut pirang. Para penumpang yang berada di dalam kereta ikut ketakutan meski tidak berada dekat dengan cerberus. Beberapa dari mereka, berdoa agar mimpi buruk ini lekas berakhir dan berharap kedua penyihir pirang itu dapat mengalahkan monster itu. Lucy bersiaga untuk bertarung melawan Cerberus itu, tangannya memegang saku kecil yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya sedangkan Sting tersenyum sinis dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takut terhadap makhluk besar di hadapannya.

"Arwah suci 'kah? Cerberus? Hitam? Apa monster ini, pengguna sihir hitam? Berarti, dia sama dengan Rogue. Aku sudah lama mengenal Rogue, jadi..." Tanpa pikir panjang, Sting berlari mendekati Cerberus dengan sinar putih yang berkumpul di mulutnya dan siap untuk dikeluarkan. "AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU, SECEPATNYA!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sting...!" henti Lucy.

Sting sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Lucy, dia mengeluarkan _Hakuryū no Hōkō _ke arah Cerberus_. _Sebuah cahaya laser melesat lurus menuju Cerberus, Keenam mata Cerberus mulai menyala terang terlihat seakan ada bola lampu berwarna merah sedang menyala di dalam mata mereka. _Hakuryū no Hōkō _milik Sting berhenti melesat seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk menyentuh Cerberus kemudian _Hakuryū no Hōkō _itu memantul berbalik menyerang tuannya, Sting. Penyihir Sabertooth itu sempat dibuat terkejut dan segera menghindar serangannya sendiri. _Hakuryū no Hōkō _Sting menghantam pohon di belakang Sting.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin! _Hakuryū no Hōkō _miliku berhasil ditangkis dan berbalik menyerangku!"

Tidak hanya Sting, Lucy juga tidak habis berpikir bahwa makhluk sebesar dan seberat dia, bisa menghalau serta membalikkan kekuatan _Hakuryū no Hōkō _milik Sting. Lucy mulai menaruh curiga dibalik kekuatan Cerberus. Sting kembali menyerang, Kali ini, dia menggunakan _Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu, _sihir Sting yang hampir sama dengan _Hakuryū no Hōkō_ tetapi lebih berpotensi bahkan, serangan ini berhasil menghancurkan sebagian _Domus Flau's_ arena sewaktu di _Dai Matou Enbu. _Kali ini, Sting yakin bahwa makhluk besar itu tidak akan bisa menghalau ataupun membalikkan serangannya. Sebuah ledakan terjadi di daerah sekitar Cerberus. Asap hitam muncul seakan melahap Cerberus dan pemiliknya beserta anak buah si pemilik Cerberus. Sting tersenyum bahagia karena dia berhasil mengalahkan makhluk besar itu. Seluruh penumpang itu kembali bersorak gembira, akhirnya mereka terbebas dari mimpi buruk. Tampaknya, mereka semua tidak dapat bernapas lega terlalu lama. Tiba-tiba, Lucy merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Fu..fu..fu." Dari balik asap hitam, terdengar suara seseorang tertawa cekikan, "Serang, dia!". Firasat buruk Lucy akhirnya terjawab, sebuah tangan besar sebelah kiri berkuku runcing di setiap jarinya muncul dan menyerang Sting. Lucy melihat tubuh pemuda Sabertooth, berambut pirang sama seperti dia terlempar dan menghantam tubuh kereta dengan lumayan keras. "Sting!" panggil Lucy. Seluruh penumpang di dalam kereta tersentak kaget saat Sting terlempar masuk ke dalam kereta, tubuhnya menghantam salah satu meja dan kursi kafe kereta sehingga piring dan gelas di atas meja tersebut terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sisa makanan maupun minuman yang terhidang di atas meja, jatuh berhamburan dan sedikit tumpah mengenai pakaian penyihir _Dragon Slayer_ itu. Sting mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit, _'Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku, Dragon Slayer terkuat, bisa kalah dari makhluk seperti dia?!'. _Awan gelap yang menyelimuti Cerberus lama-kelamaan menghilang, Lucy tersentak kaget, anjing besar berwarna hitam itu sama sekali tidak terluka akibat _Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu._

_'Bohong?! Bagaimana bisa?!'_ itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Lucy. Sting berdiri menatap Cerberus, anjing besar itu membalas tatapan Sting bahkan memberikan tanda _'kemarilah!'_ dan memancing amarah Sting untuk segera menghajarnya lagi. Sting terpancing umpan Cerberus, dengan amarah yang memuncak dan harga diri yang tinggi, Sting mulai beranjak keluar dari kereta. Sesaat langkah Sting terhenti, dia menginjak sesuatu hingga remuk. Pemuda pirang itu mengamati sesuatu yang telah remuk oleh kakinya kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Sting mengumpulkan sesuatu yang sama bentuk dengan remukan itu.

"Bagaimana, pemuda pirang? Kamu sudah bisa melihat kekuatanku? Apa kamu mulai tertarik denganku? Lupakan saja, wanita pirang itu!" gumam wanita perampok itu. "Tunggu dulu! A-pa ma-maksudmu?! Aku bu-bukan ke-keka..!" Lucy belum selesai protes, Sting telah memotongnya. "Oi, Lucy! Makhluk itu anjing 'kan?" tanya Sting.

"Huh? Kamu bisa lihat sendiri, kalau dari sisi manapun, dia adalah seekor anjing!" jawab Lucy dengan sedikit kesal,_ 'apa pria itu buta atau bodoh? Sudah tahu, makhluk di depan mata itu adalah seekor anjing, masih bertanya!'_ kesal Lucy dalam hati. "Tante muka menor!" teriak Sting, dia memanggil wanita perampok itu dengan sebutan _'Tante muka menor'. _Lucy sedikit tertawa mendengarnya, wanita itu memang terlihat menor, _make-up_nya terlalu tebal terutama pada bagian mata dan bibirnya dan terlebih lagi tampaknya wanita itu sudah tidak muda lagi, mungkin sekitar 28 tahunan usianya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut_ 'Tante muka menor'_?!" bantah wanita itu, perampok wanita itu memang tidak sadar kalau dirinya berdandan menor hari ini atau memang dari dulu, dia berdandan seperti itu. Jari telunjuk Sting menunjuk perampok wanita itu dan tersenyum sinis. Warna merah tomat mulai terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, alis matanya yang mengerut ke bawah dan memperlihatkan raut marahnya yang menakutkan sama menakutkannya dengan topeng iblis.

"Berani sekali, kau, bocah! Apa kamu tidak sadar dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Aku akan memerintahkan Cerberus untuk menghabisi dirimu!" amuk wanita itu.

"Ha! Aku tidak takut! Sebab, aku sudah punya senjata pemungkas yang ampuh untuk menumbangkan anjing besar itu!" kata Sting dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"APA KATAMU?!"

_'Eh? Sting menemukan senjata pemungkas untuk menumbangkan anjing besar itu?' _Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sting turun dari kereta dan berjalan mendekati Cerberus dengan senjata yang_ 'katanya mampu menumbangkan Cerberus'._ Cerberus yang mengetahui bahwa Sting yakin jika senjatanya dapat mengalahkan dia, berjalan mundur sedikit khawatir. Sting menyengir lebar menyaksikan anjing besar itu berjalan mundur dan berlari sambil akan mengeluarkan jurus pemungkas yang akan mengalahkan anjing hitam besar itu, "Rasakanlah! Senjata pemungkas _Dra_-..bukan..maksudku, sihir rahasia _Dog Slayer...!"._

_'EH? Dog Slayer? Huffmm... Sejak kapan, dia berubah aliran sihir dari Dragon Slayer menjadi Dog Slayer?' _Lucy tertawa sendiri mendengar Sting berubah aliran sihir menjadi _Dog Slayer. _"_Shiroūinu no Hōkō_!" teriak Sting. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih terlempar ke arah Cerberus, "RASAKAN! SENJATA RAHASIA, LEMPARAN TULANG AYAM, TULANG KAMBING, TULANG DOMBA, DAN... AHH...AKU LUPA TANYA! POKOKNYA, RASAKAN!" teriak Sting sambil terus-menerus melemparkan senjatanya ke arah cerberus. Semua yang berada di sekitar sana hanya dibuat tercengang dengan mulut terbuka lebar, begitupun Lucy dan para gerombolan perampok itu, Cerberus juga ikut tercengang, sesekali mereka bertiga mengedipkan mata seakan tidak percaya dengan itu semua.

"... ... ... ... ... ..." **_Whuzzzzzz_**, hembusan angin dingin datang menyapa pada mereka dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Hening, Hening dan hening... Semua manusia yang berada di sana selain Sting seperti disihir menjadi batu atau membeku seakan terkena sihir Gray, mereka tidak percaya bahwa pemuda pirang itu menjadikan tulang-tulang dari sisa hidangan para penumpang kereta sebagai senjata pemungkas untuk mengalahkan Cerberus. _'Dia serius atau sedang melucu di depan umum?'. _Lucy berlari mendekati Sting, dia menendang pria itu _'Tendangan Lucy', _Sting menghentikan serangannya atau maksudnya, menghentikan lelucon basinya. Tulang-tulang sisa makanan penumpang berserakan di rerumputan yang hijau, Sting tersungkur di atas kasur rumput.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, LUCY HEARTFILIA?!" marah Sting sambil mengelus lengan kirinya yang berasa nyeri.

"JUSTRU AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, STING?!" balas tanya Lucy.

Sting berdiri, "MENGALAHKAN MAKHLUK BESAR ITU! KENAPA? KAMU TIDAK TERIMA JIKA SABERTOOTH BERHASIL DULUAN DARIPADA FAIRY TAIL!" teriak Sting.

"MENGALAHKAN?! JUSTRU KAMU SEDANG MELUCU DI HADAPAN KAMI!" balas teriak Lucy.

"MELUCU?! APA MAKSUDMU,HUH?! DIA 'KAN ANJING! ANJING SANGAT SUKA TULANG 'KAN?!"

"DASAR BODOH! DIA MEMANG ANJING TAPI DIA ARWAH SUCI. MANA ADA ARWAH SUCI YANG BAKAL TERPANCING JEBAKAN SEPERTI ITU, TERLEBIH DIA BERBEDA LEVEL DENGAN ARWAH SUCI KUNCI PERAK LAINNYA?!" Lucy tidak habis berpikir, _'kenapa para Dragon Slayer dewasa itu selalu emosional dan sangat bodoh dalam membaca suasana?'_

"KALAU BEGITU, BAGAIMANA CARANYA!?"

Lucy terdiam berpikir kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang keluar dari benaknya, "Aku tahu!" Lucy menarik kunci arwahnya yang berwarna perak, "Terbukalah gerbang perak, _Canis Minor, _Nicolas!" panggil Lucy, sebuah bel pintu terdengar untuk kedua kalinya.

_'Oh ~ wanita pirang itu juga pemanggil arwah suci! Canis Minor?' _kata wanita perampok itu dalam hati dan sangat menantikan arwah suci milik Lucy yang dipanggil. Puff...arwah suci milik Lucy telah menampakkan diri. Seekor anjing kecil seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih, berhidungkan panjang seperti _Pinokio_ dan selalu bergemetar ini muncul di hadapan mereka semua.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Sting sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah anjing kecil milik Lucy.

"Jangan kau remehkan, Plue! Aku punya ide bagus, lihat saja!" ide Lucy yang terlihat sangat percaya diri akan berhasil. "Plue, beri salam pada kerabatmu!" perintah Lucy, anjing putih kecil dan selalu bergemetar itu, mendekati anjing hitam yang ukurannya berpuluh-puluh lipat dari dirinya. Plue mulai mencoba memberikan salam pada anjing hitam besar itu, Cerberus terdiam tidak merespon malah dia terlihat bosan.

"Pl..Plu..Plue..Plue!" Plue bersikeras untuk berkenalan dengan kerabat jauhnya, meski orang yang bersangkutan tidak merespon. Cerberus ingin mengakhiri kebosanannya, dia mengeluarkan suara raungan yang sangat keras ke arah Plue. Plue menjadi ketakutan dan kembali ke dunia arwah tanpa sepatah katapun pada tuannya. "Plue!" seru Lucy.

"Hehe...tampaknya gagal," kata Lucy sambil tersenyum malu karena usahanya gagal. " BUKAN HEHEHE..! IDE BAGUS APANYA?! MENGELUARKAN MAKHLUK LEMAH SEPERTI ITU, TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!" marah Sting.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN JIKA KAMU MENGHINA TEMANKU! MASIH MENDING DARIPADA DIRIMU. MANA MUNGKIN CERBERUS BISA TERPANCING DENGAN TULANG!" bantah Lucy, dia tidak terima jika Sting menghina Plue, meski anjing putih miliknya lemah tapi dia selalu ada menemani Lucy dan menjadi teman curhatnya.

Kedua penyihir berambut pirang saling beradu mulut, seakan-akan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar di depan umum. Lucy dan Sting tidak memperdulikan bahwa mereka berdua berada di tempat yang salah jika ingin bertengkar. Urat nadi marah perampok wanita itu terlihat, dia sedikit marah kepada kedua penyihir berambut pirang itu. _'Apa mereka sengaja mempermainkanku atau keduanya memang sangat bodoh?'._

"_Ano._. kalian berdua, pertarungannya belum selesa..." Penyihir sekaligus perampok wanita itu, belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sting dan Lucy langsung memotong kalimatnya, " **BERISIK! TANTE MUKA MENOR!**" teriak Lucy dan Sting secara serentak. Kesabaran perampok wanita itu telah habis, "BERANINYA KALIAN BERDUA! CERBERUS HABISI MEREKA!" perintahnya. Anjing besar raksasa itu mematuhi perintah tuannya, dia mulai mengayunkan tangannya yang besar untuk menghempaskan kedua penyihir pirang itu. Sayang sekali, kali ini Cerberus harus berakhir kecewa, Lucy dan Sting berhasil menghindar serangannya tersebut.

"Lucy! Hari ini, bekerja samalah denganku!" pinta Sting yang tidak diduga oleh Lucy, dia meminta bantuan Lucy untuk mengalahkan Cerberus beserta majikannya. Lucy hanya tercengang mendengar bahwa _White_ _Dragon Slayer_ yang terdahulu menertawakan dirinya saat _Naval Battle, _sekarang meminta bantuannya. Lucy tersenyum dan melepaskan cambuk hitam serta mengulurnya, "Ah! Mari kita kalahkan mereka, Sting!" sepakat Lucy.

Kedua pasangan berambut pirang ini sepakat untuk mengalahkan perampok wanita beserta arwah suci, _Canis Major, Cerberus,_ dengan menggabungkan sihir mereka berdua. _Penyihir arwah suci berkolaborasi dengan White Dragon Slayer merupakan sesuatu yang hal yang tak terduga seumur hidup oleh Lucy dan Sting, mereka berasal dari guild yang berbeda, Lucy baru mengenal Sting saat Dai Matau Enbu begitupun Sting, dia baru mengenal Lucy. Ini akan pertama kalinya, Lucy bekerja sama dengan Dragon Slayer selain Natsu, Fire Dragon Slayer, sekaligus partner dan teman baik Lucy._

Dari balik kegelapan hutan, ada seseorang selain perampok wanita itu, sedang mengamati pertarungan Lucy dan Sting selanjutnya. Siapakah orang tersebut? Seperti apakah kolaborasi Sting Eucliffe dan Lucy Heartfilia? Apakah Lucy akan mendapatkan kunci baru dari _Canis Major_ itu?.

Bersambung...

* * *

**_Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Novi Eucliffe dan Tohko Ohmiya telah memberikan inspirasi untukku, aku sudah menemukan ide ceritaku yang akan berkolaborasi dengan imajinasi kalian. Jadi, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya! Terima kasih banyak, kalian berdua!_**

**_Maaf, ya jika humorku kurang bermutu! Sebab, tiba-tiba imajinasi ngedown lagi, nich! Lagi-lagi, ini cerita kacau balau tapi aku berharap kalian suka._**

**_Terima kasih sudah baca ceritaku! Aku sangat mengucapkan terima kasih pada reviewer's dan para reader telah membaca dan memberikan komentar padaku._****_  
_**

**_Review's Please!_**


End file.
